Єℓ ƒєτιdσ dє Sαsυκє Uchιhα
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: La paciencia se le agotaba y sus dedos eran la prueba de eso. De alguna manera uno debía explotar ¿no? Cuando el ruido se oyó, estuvo feliz de sentarse junto a Naruto, pues sus intestinos se sentían aliviados y su orgullo seguía intacto. Insinua SasuHina


_Notas de Autora:_

_-Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T_

_No me cuelguen por esta historia, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo con humor. No sé si es para matarse de risa, pero si recuerdo que por muy perfecto que sean nuestros personajes creados por Masashi, no significa que dejen de ser humanos en especial Sasuke :) Espero que les guste, y coloqué la historia como Sasuhina, porque es la unica insinuación de pareja. En fin, espero que les guste._

_Saludos,_

_FlorwerGreen_

**

* * *

**

**El fétido de Sasuke Uchiha**

******.**

******by: FlorwerGreen**

_Maldición. Una y mil veces, ¡maldición!_

Se encontraba golpeando la mesa con dos dedos.

Índice. Mayor. Índice. Mayor.

En ese ritmo golpeaban sus dedos, impacientemente. ¡Él era Sasuke Uchiha, no debería tener que soportar molestias como esas!

Ya era tiempo que lo cambiaran de lugar. ¡Estar con ese Uzumaki era el colmo de los colmos! ¡Y más sabiendo que _ella_ iba exclusivamente a ver al rubio!

-¡Y no sabes que pasó después Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan me dijo gracias, de veras! ¿Puedes creerlo? –Gritó Naruto mientras golpeaba con sus puños al aire.

Se encontraba golpeando la mesa con tres dedos. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Índice. Mayor. Anular. Índice. Mayor. Anular.

El ritmo y la consecutiva forma de golpear los dedos eran tan estruendosos como perfectos. Sus movimientos de impaciencia eran marcados por el aburrimiento, que a su vez, le daban un aire de confianza en sí mismo. Pero el control que parecía tener, se estaba consumiendo como una vela en un incendio.

-… y luego, como llegó el cejotas, Sakura no pudo decir cuanto me amaba, pero de seguro me lo dirá hoy ¡de veras! –Volvió a gritar alzando sus manos.

-Cuenta hasta diez Sasuke, cuenta hasta diez –Susurraba, manteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos que provenía de su mano derecha.

-¡Y no te imaginas lo que tengo preparado para ella, de veras que no te lo imaginas Sasuke! –Gritó nuevamente Naruto.

Un calor se acumulaba en su estómago, y bajaba… bajaba, y seguía bajando.

-Uno –Susurró apretando los ojos. El calor recorría su cuerpo, como una molestia, provocando dolor en todas partes. Era insoportable y no sabía bien qué era. La ira, esa debía ser la causante.

-… pero eso no es lo mejor, en serio Teme, cuando aparezca el carrito con bananas bailarinas, ¡seguro que gritará de la emoción!

-Dos –Intentó calmar la angustia que sentía al ver que el dolor lo golpeaba interiormente en su pecho.

-… y luego cuando los perros voladores se hayan ido, bajará del cielo una mujer vestida de flor de loto, con un corpiño de la vieja Tsunade que conseguí ¡sirve de paracaídas, ¿puedes creerlo? es INMENSO, de veras, debes verlo!

-Tres –Sentía algo bullir en su interior. Seguramente era la furia que tenía en ese momento, Naruto decía cosas tan incoherentes que ya lo estaba hartando. Al principio podía serle indiferente, pero a pesar de que no le prestaba atención, la voz de Naruto hacía trizas sus oídos.

-… sinceramente no entiendo la diferencia entre un búho y una lechuza, de veras, su tamaño es distinto, pero si a un bajito se lo compara con un altote no significa que dejen de llamarse humanos ¿tú que dices Sasuke-Teme?

-Cuatro –El calor le bullía el pecho, y le hacía doler mucho el tórax. ¿Desde cuando Naruto había terminado de hablar de la sorpresa para Sakura?

-… y cuando vi a Kiba de la mano con Ino dije, ¡estos dos se traen algo, de veras! Y comencé a seguirlos… apropósito, como dice Sakura, hablando de cerdos, ¿por qué los cerdos no pueden mirar al cielo? ¿Tan cortos son sus cuellos? ¡Yo nunca vi uno! ¿Tú sí, Teme?

-Cinco –Masculló.

Índice. Mayor. Anular. Meñique. Índice. Mayor. Anular. Meñique.

¡El dolor estaba matándolo!

-¡Oye Sasuke ¿acaso eres sordo? te estoy preguntando porqué los animales no pueden hacer jutsus sin que los invoquemos, en serio Teme, supuestamente están vivos porque el chakra fluye en ellos!

-Seis –La paciencia casi llegaba a su límite.

-… supongo que como no me respondes, estás dejando que yo busque mis propias respuestas, porque ese es mi camino ninja ¡qué buen amigo eres Sasuke, de veras! –Gritó Naruto en sus oídos.

-¡Siete! –Gruñó, inspirando fuertemente. El dolor volvía a bajar hacia su estómago.

-… pero como te he dicho antes, vive y deja vivir, ¿por qué no aceptas que TenTen-chan sea vegetariana? Hasta mira tu cara, se nota el enojo. Oye Sasuke, ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú sabes de donde provienen los bebés? ¡Porque si quieres renacer tu clan debes pasar por _eso_!

-¡Ocho! –Remarcó el Uchiha, tapándose los ojos. Sus dedos taladraban la mesa y no dejaba de incomodarle el dolor.

-Sasuke-teme, no llores, lamento que eso le haya pasado al canarito, pero ha sido para mejor, de veras –Le dijo en tono consolador, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

-Nueve –Dijo reprimiendo su ira, el dolor no podía ser más agudo, se concentraba en sus intestinos… lo sentía estallar.

-N-Naruto-kun m-me preguntaba si… s-si tú querrías hacer el t-trabajo q-que dijo Iruka-sensei c-conmigo –Una dulce voz se escuchó a su izquierda, más a allá de Naruto.

Eso era suficiente.

-¡DIEZ! –Gritó, golpeando el banco. Comprimió sus nalgas, casi por inercia, dándose cuenta lo que estaba pasando, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Prrrrrrt.

El apestoso olor llegó a todos lados del salón. El sonido fue seco, fuerte, imponente.

-¡C-Cambié de opinión N-Naruto-kun, prefiero hacer el t-trabajo con Uchiha-san! –Gritó Hinata dándose vuelta y corriendo hacia su banco nuevamente.

Algunos despotricaban a Naruto, mientras otros morían de asfixia. Sí, ese había sido pedo más oloroso y satánicamente mortal en la historia de los pedos.

-¡P-Pero esta vez no fui yo, me abstuve de comer frijoles, de veras! –Se excusó el rubio.

Pero nadie le creyó. No era la primera vez que sufrían por las flatulencias de Naruto. Hasta él a veces admitía que se le había hecho un hábito, y sus compañeros se habían acostumbrado al olor. Pero ese pedo… ese gas… esa flatulencia había sido la peor cosa que jamás habían olido o escuchado.

Sasuke sonrió. Debería usarlo como jutsu y comer frijoles más seguido. En parte eso era bueno porque Hinata JAMÁS se volvería a acercar al rubio por temor a morir de asfixia.

Tampoco es que le agradara tener una flatulencia tan mortal. Siempre había tenido ese problema de pequeño, y le daba un poco en el orgullo. Por eso se abstenía de comer frijoles o cosas que lo hicieran acumular gas en su organismo. Pero ese día había comido frijoles, ya que no había encontrado otra cosa.

Maldita flatulencia.

Pero ahora haría un trabajo con Hinata, así que, bendito aquél fétido gas que se había tirado.

Después de todo, sentarse con Naruto no era tan malo. Ahora podría comer frijoles, y tendría a alguien a quien culpar.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Ni pregunten qué se me pasó por la cabeza, pero si acaso quieren comentar, no me quejo ;)_

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
